


He makes me happy

by robertsdingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Cute, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Siblings, Sugden siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertsdingle/pseuds/robertsdingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert and Vic have a little conversation about his relationship with Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He makes me happy

**Author's Note:**

> Brother and Sister heart-to-heart.

He pushes through the pub doors, eyes searching the space for Aaron. They had planned to meet for a drink, they were supposed to meet yesterday but a meeting got in the way.

He had been checking his phone constantly for the last half hour, waiting for Aaron to text back. No response as of yet.

"Vic, have you seen Aaron?"

"Nope. Why? What's up?"

"Um, nothing. He text me.."

"Oh, really?" She asked, smiling.

"Calm down Vic, we're only having a drink."

"You've been having plenty of those lately."

"Yeah, well.. He has needed someone to talk to."

"And you, his boyfriend, were his shoulder to cry on?"

"Yeah." His eyes widened when he realised what he had said.

"Aha! So you admit that he's your boyfriend?"

He sat down, "Shut up."

"You will tell me eventually, either that or I will find out for myself." She replied, smirking.

"Sure you will." He sighed.

She sat in the chair facing him, “I don't get what is so bad about it. So what, you might like men, women or both?" She leaned forward and took hold of his hand, "What would be so bad about having a boyfriend? Are you scared of what people would think? Because you know it doesn’t bother me. I just want you to be happy. If Aaron makes you happy, then go and be with him.”

She stood, kissed him on the cheek and returned to her post behind the bar.

He looked at her, “He does make me happy." He admitted, not knowing that Aaron could hear everything he was saying. "He makes me happier than I can ever remember being, even when he's a grumpy so and so in the morning." He laughed, "The way he saw the good in me, when I couldn't see it in myself."

"It makes me happy to see him smile, or laugh. I love his dry sense of humour and the way he cracks the dirtiest jokes.." He got up and walked over to the bar, "You were right, Vic.. when you said that I should find someone to love."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, it’s Aaron." He answered, smiling.

"How long?"

"Well, I would say since I first saw him, but that would be a lie and oh so cliché.." He laughed, "Though, to be honest with you, I don't know when. It just kind of happened. One minute we were.. well, and the next I could barely take my eyes off of him." He looked down, messing with his hands.

"It's nice to see you happy."

He looked back up at her and smiled, and in the corridor between the kitchen and the bar, Aaron was smiling too.


End file.
